


Enjoying the View

by palmfairy1122



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Crack, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Soonhoon - Freeform, a bit of the other members, crack-ish but not really, jeongcheol - Freeform, meanie, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmfairy1122/pseuds/palmfairy1122
Summary: Vernon finally gathered enough courage and money to rent out the Ferris Wheel to confess his undying love for his one and only Boo Seungkwan. At the highest point of the amusement park near the stars where everything else seemed too small, what could go wrong?





	Enjoying the View

Vernon was having the time of his life.

It took him a lifetime and a fortune to get Seungkwan alone in the Ferris wheel which he rented out just for the two of them. That after spending the entire afternoon playing in the amusement park, followed by a dinner in a gorgeous aquarium-themed restaurant. It was too easy to say that today was the best day of Vernon's life. Seungkwan seemed to be having fun, too, since he can't seem to stop laughing at whatever they did. And it's just about to get better.

Seungkwan didn't want to get inside the booth when Vernon told him he wanted to ride the Ferris wheel. Seungkwan was afraid of a lot of things, heights included, but it wasn't hard for Vernon to convince him (" _It'll be over in a second, I swear. Please, please, please, please. Come on, Seungkwan, pleeeeeeeease_.").

Seungkwan's behavior around Vernon kept reinforcing the hope that had been roaring inside Vernon. His smiles too sweet, his hand never leaving Vernon's, and Vernon basking in his full attention. Tonight was going to be the best night ever, Vernon thought to himself again as he assisted Seungkwan into their ride up to the top of the park.

Seungkwan took a while to adjust to their growing height, paralyzed in his seat across Vernon, but he wasn't panicking anymore when they reviewed the photos they've taken the whole day.

"You didn't even want to bring the selca stick! We'd be dead without it," Seungkwan said as he showed Vernon all their shots together. There were lots when they were waiting in line for the ride (Vernon complaining a lot the first time, but eventually succumbing when would Seungkwan give him a glare that could mean death if Seungkwan didn't have his way). Lots when they were eating snacks. Lots posing with different kinds of fishes while eating dinner. Lots of pictures of them, just wherever they were.

Vernon just shrugged. "What can I say? I can't live without you."

Seungkwan laughed. "What is up with you today? Look, here! You look adorable!"

Seungkwan took pictures of Vernon when he forced him to wear the animal hats which they didn't even buy. And with the animal headbands, which they also didn't buy. And with the pink cotton candy, which Vernon bought for them.

"I didn't even notice we were both wearing pink," Seungkwan said, taking a picture of Vernon again. "Pink looks good on you."

Vernon nodded. "Pink looks good on you, too. You look like a- I was going to say bubblegum!" he complained when Seungkwan gave him a glare, then broke into a smile when Vernon finished.

"Of course you were going to say that."

"Here let's take a picture together," Vernon said, taking Seungkwan's phone from him.

"But you suck at taking selfies," Seungkwan said the words through his smile. "Oh, that doesn't look bad at all."

"Wonwoo-hyung has been teaching me his tricks."

"Wonwoo-hyung doesn't have tricks."

"Well, whatever. He still takes pictures better than I do, so…"

They reminisced the day they had with each other. Vernon loved their memory in the Haunted House, which Seungkwan hated and insisted he didn't enjoy despite clinging on Vernon the whole time. Seungkwan was adorable when he was afraid (to be fair, Seungkwan was adorable all the time, but he was extra adorable when he held onto Vernon like his life depended on it, Vernon thought).

Seungkwan said he can't get the concept of scaring oneself for fun. For one, he was part of the Vocal Team, and all the screaming wasn't going to please Jihoon when he would hear about it. Seungkwan couldn't even look at the trail in front of them, and was only holding onto Vernon with one hand, and blindingly hitting anything with the other and his other limbs.

"What do you get on that? You're just afraid, and you won't even be able to sleep for a few nights."

"Adrenaline? Some couples always go inside those kinds of things to, like, strengthen their bond, or something."

"Get me a significant other, then."

 _Oh, I will_ , Vernon thought.

They also went on rides that got them wet, rides that almost killed them with the speed and height, slow rides that made Seungkwan relax after all the screaming, and rides with Seungkwan attempting to kill Vernon (e.g. bumper cars, bumper cars on water, bumper cars on water with water guns). They also tried some games, where one can win plushies and other toys, but unfortunately never got a prize.

"We almost got that giant giraffe without a neck, though."

"We could have gotten that if you let me play instead!"

"You sucked at the throwing darts game."

"Well, you suck in basketball."

"At least the owner was kind enough to let us take a picture with it," Vernon said, zooming into the photo of Seungkwan hugging the huge circular giraffe plushie without a neck like he owned it.

"I was about to run with it," Seungkwan laughed, when Vernon showed him the picture. "It was too cute!"

"I'll just buy you one next time."

Seungkwan made a face at him. "Make sure! Last time you promised to rent out the whole amusement park."

"Well… I rented out this Ferris wheel, does that count?"

Seungkwan laughed, then paused when Vernon didn't laugh with him. "Wait, you're serious?"

"What, you thought they normally didn't have a line at this time of night?" Vernon looked at him. "I just thought our last ride should be special."

Seungkwan stayed silent but looked pleased.

They maneuvered around the little booth, careful at first then more daring the next when the booth didn't even wobble even when they moved too much, taking pictures of each other in front of the view of the lights of the amusement park that changed every 10 minutes. Seungkwan kept complaining that Vernon didn't have a talent in taking pictures and kept comparing the pictures he took of Vernon vs. the pictures Vernon took of him.

"Let's just take pictures of the two of us, then," Vernon said and squeezed himself beside Seungkwan to get the view behind them in the photo.

"I wish the members were here," Seungkwan sighed at the view. "I mean, today was a free day. Everyone should have been at the amusement park."

"I think some of us were," Vernon said. "Mingyu-hyung said something about the Performance Team and the Vocal Team going out today. I'm not sure if separately. But I'm pretty sure I heard he and Wonwoo hyung making plans to go out. And then Seungcheol-hyung said him and Jeonghan-hyung will be going here today, too."

"No one told me the Vocal Team coming here today," Seungkwan frowned.

_That's because I told them not to._

Seungkwan shrugged. "But if Seungcheol-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung are here together, then that means not all of the Vocal Team are together, anyway."

Their booth stopped at the very top of the wheel, and Seungkwan jumped at the movement and their sudden stop.

"Did you plan this?" he asked Vernon, who took the seat in front of him.

"I just thought we should enjoy the view for a while," Vernon shrugged. "And you're actually getting good at your reaction with heights."

"I'm holding it all in," Seungkwan said, taking a deep breath. "Didn't want you to think I'm ungrateful for renting out the Ferris wheel."

Vernon laughed.

Seungkwan reached out his hand as he closed his eyes to steady himself, and Vernon took it and gave it a squeeze. Seungkwan took another deep breath then opened his eyes with a smile. They stayed silent for a while, looking out at the rest of the world in front of them, marveling at their height, and at how miniscule everything else seemed.

"I… have to tell you something," Vernon said, his heart pounding loudly against his chest.

Seungkwan's eyes sparkled in anticipation. "I have to tell you something, too," he said.

"Really?" Vernon said, hating how breathless that sounded. "Is it a good news or a bad news?"

"I'm not sure yet," Seungkwan smiled shyly, taking his hand from Vernon. "What about yours? Is it a good news or a bad news?"

Vernon kept trying to convince himself to calm down. "I hope it's a good news," he said. "Should we go together?"

"What?" Seungkwan giggled. "No! Why should we go together?"

"Then you go first."

Seungkwan released a deep breath. "Well… a lot of good things are happening to the team. We're getting more recognized, and loved by the people, and our Carats are just amazing…"

" _Seungkwan_."

"I got a permanent MC-ing gig in a new variety show."

Vernon paused, letting that sink in, trying hard not to feel a wee bit disappointed, then finding in his heart genuine joy and excitement for Seungkwan. "Seungkwan that is amazing, _amazing_ news!"

"Is it?" Seungkwan asked, looking relieved. "I mean, we still have a lot of things to work on, things we have to practice…"

"But a permanent solo schedule, wow," Vernon said, admiring Seungkwan not for the first time in his life, not for the first that day, not even the first time that heartbeat. "You'll do great. You always do."

"The other members don't know about it yet, I'm not sure how to tell them," Seungkwan said.

"Just tell them. I can imagine them being as proud and excited as I am," Vernon smiled at him.

"Thanks, Vernonie," Seungkwan said. "Your turn."

Vernon coughed out the air that suddenly got stuck in his throat. "I… actually wrote a song."

"By yourself?"

"Well, Jihoon-hyung and Bumzu-hyung helped, obviously…"

Seungkwan laughed. "Let's hear it then."

Vernon took out his phone from his jacket pocket, and offered it to Seungkwan showing the lyrics while the song played in the background.

It was a sweet melody, a hopeful tune, uncharacteristic of Vernon who usually wrote fun, upbeat songs, or even sometimes songs with a thumping bass, or anything that would go well with the Hiphop Team's rap, or Seventeen's refreshing concepts. The lyrics were even more surprising. It spoke of shyness, then the magic of falling in love, and letting the love grow.

The music ended with Seungkwan humming through the rest of the chorus, and then looked up at Vernon who looked at him nervously.

"How was it?"

"It was lovely," Seungkwan said dreamily. "Didn't know you were such a romantic," he laughed. "Who's your inspiration? Sofia?"

"What? NO! Why would write a love song for my sister?"

Seungkwan laughed again. "It just sounded so… sweet, almost too sweet for you. And right, sorry that was just wrong. Obviously not Sofia. You sound in love. Who's your lucky muse?"

Vernon looked at him, smiles gone, and hoped that his sincerity would meet the muse right in front of him. "You," he said.

"Huh?"

"I mean, everything I have to say I already placed in the song. I thought about you when I wrote the melody, I thought of you when I wrote the lyrics. And I'm still thinking of you right now, and you're only right in front of me," Vernon said. "Boo Seungkwan, you are my muse."

Seungkwan looked surprised. Then his smile started to look forced… and almost sorry.

"You're… not going to say anything?" Vernon asked, sweating even at the temperature that night.

"That was a beautiful confession," Seungkwan breathed. "I'm just not sure how to respond."

"Because…" Vernon could feel his heart sink. "You don't feel the same way?"

"Vernon… I am _so_ honored."

The booth suddenly felt too small, and the view too grand. They were way too high, and Vernon felt like dropping to the earth and exploding into bits and pieces of him.

"Is this why you rented the Ferris wheel?" Seungkwan asked quietly.

Vernon held a breath for a while before releasing it. "Ah, no. I did promise to rent out the whole amusement part, but I thought that would be impractical…"

Seungkwan was staring at him.

"Yes. Yes, it was," Vernon admitted.

"Should I say sorry?"

"No. Don't. Man, this is so awkward," Vernon muttered.

Seungkwan gave him back his phone. "I love the song, though. It's beautiful."

"Thanks," Vernon said carefully, not sure if Seungkwan meant it. He texted Joshua, then.

_Get us down from here!!!_

Joshua replied almost immediately. _That was quick. What about the fireworks?_

_No more fireworks, please._

_Good idea._

Joshua had been against the fireworks ever since Vernon suggested it since Joshua said Seungkwan was already high up, and a fireworks display closer to him would scare him rather than make the whole ride more romantic.

The booth moved again, going down this time, and Vernon and Seungkwan didn't speak. They only looked at the view that looked beautiful, but now was just annoying Vernon.

"Why were you so sweet to me, then?" Vernon can't help asking. "I thought… I thought…"

"Oh God," Seungkwan realized. "I just… I just felt like you're my little brother."

"Seungkwan, we're born on the same year," Vernon felt dull. Almost exasperated.

"I'm the youngest in the family," Seungkwan said. "I always wanted to have a younger sibling to take care of, and I've always been glad for you and Chan…"

"But you don't treat Chan the same way."

"I don't," Seungkwan admitted. "I'm more comfortable with you."

Vernon leaned back on his seat. The information was no comfort for him. He wanted to tell Seungkwan when he first found out he loved him, and always wondered if Seungkwan loved him, too. He wanted to say that he still very much did. He wanted to tell Seungkwan that he always wanted to write songs that would fit Seungkwan's voice, and it would be a dream to collaborate with him in a mixed unit with just the two of them. He wanted to tell Seungkwan that he's beautiful in all the ways he could never imagine, and that he has the sweetest heart.

He just wanted to tell Seungkwan that he loved him. He wondered if it would matter.

He was about to speak, just to break the awkward silence when the wheel creaked into a stop.

"Vernon?" Seungkwan asked, his voice panicked.

Vernon immediately called Joshua, and spoke in English although he was sure Seungkwan would understand a lot of it, anyway. "What's up?"

"Power outage," Joshua said. "A long story…"

"A long story? What do you mean a long story?" What's a story behind a power outage?

"Long story short," Joshua cut him, "I managed to get the Ferris wheel spared from the event so that you and Seungkwan don't have to be in the dark. At least, I didn't want you guys to. Not yet."

Vernon would have laughed. Joshua was a hero.

"How long is this going to be?" Vernon asked.

Joshua spoke in Korean to ask the person beside him probably, but the person who spoke to Vernon was different.

"Hopefully just about half an hour," Seokmin said. "Hopefully."

"Seokmin-hyung? You're with Joshua-hyung?"

Did the whole Vocal Team know about Vernon renting out the Ferris wheel? He told Joshua he wanted to be discreet.

"He has another business," Joshua said, back on the line. "Turns out you're not the only one."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see. I'll see you guys later," Joshua said and hang up.

"What is it?" Seungkwan asked. "The whole park is dark."

"Power outage," Vernon said, pocketing his phone. "I don't know the rest of it, but they said we're going to be stuck here for half an hour."

"Oh."

Seungkwan would have sat with Vernon, then. Seungkwan always loved being close to him, but with the new information between them, it's as if it made a wall, and Seungkwan was suddenly so far away despite being so close.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Seungkwan asked.

Vernon wanted to fight the smile from forming, but couldn't. "You wouldn't have asked if you didn't know."

Seungkwan shuffled over to sit beside him, and looped his arm in Vernon's like he always did. "I still want you beside me forever," Seungkwan said. "That won't change."

Vernon melted. "I wouldn't want to live anywhere otherwise," he said.

As much as Vernon wanted to be swallowed up by the earth in his embarrassment for his failed confession, he was grateful Seungkwan didn't treat him like anyone different. He loved their friendship, too. Maybe he should just be satisfied with that.

For now.

"I wonder where the members are," Seungkwan said.

As if on cue, the far side of the park lit up a stage that was visible from where they were sitting. Vernon squinted to see what was happening. No one else seemed to be in the area, and considering the time, the park should be closing up. 

"Is that… KIM MINGYU??" Seungkwan asked.

Vernon's phone rang, and he saw that Joshua was calling him.

"I hope I didn't ruin a moment-"

"You didn't… Are you seeing this?"

Joshua laughed. "Yeah, I thought you'd want to hear what it sounds like."

Joshua's voice was suddenly drowned out by the sound of Kim Mingyu's voice all over the speakers.

"Wonwoo-hyung, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!!!" Seungkwan laughed, slapping Vernon's arm.

Mingyu began singing a song, self-written probably, and finally Vernon understood the little figures he was seeing. Mingyu was onstage, holding a single rose, and his mic, and Wonwoo was the sole audience of Mingyu's little performance.

Vernon proceeded to explain to Seungkwan what Joshua and Seokmin mentioned a while ago about the power outage. Seungkwan stood up with bravery and laughed as he watched the event continue. Mingyu's scale was way up there compared to Vernon, Vernon thought with a laugh.

"Joshua-hyung, are you still there?" Vernon asked.

"Yep. Right here, and dying," Joshua said.

"Is this the event you were talking about?"

"Ahhhhhhh, not… exactly."

"What..."

On the other end of the park where the maze garden was, the electrical flowers lit up one by one as if spring has just reached that area, the garden slowly blossoming into life. At first it looked random, until the lights and flowers started forming a pattern that looked familiar.

Seungkwan slapped his forehead. "Please don't tell me that's Kwon Soonyoung…"

Vernon shook his head, in fear, in horror and in distress. "No other."

The two looked at the flower garden lit up in a beautiful collage of pinks and blues in the form of Lee Jihoon's name.

"Jihoon-hyung is going to kill him," Vernon said.

"We should prepare for his funeral. I don't think he'll see the light of day."

The two stayed silent, Mingyu's voice filling the silence between them, either praying for Kwon Soonyoung's success or his soul.

"Joshua-hyung..."

"Nope," Joshua responded to the question before it was asked. "Well, Hoshi wanted to separate from the group earlier, so Seokmin and I left him with Jihoon, but no... That's not the one we were talking about."

Vernon heard Seokmin countdown beside Joshua.

"3, 2, 1..."

Fireworks exploded in the air, and Seungkwan screamed in horror, leaping into Vernon's arms, being so close to the explosion. He calmed down immediately, letting go of Vernon but was still holding Vernon's hands, when he realized they were not too close after all. They saw the figure of the angel glittering against the background of the night sky before it disappeared into smoke, then another wave of fireworks went off.

"He'll say no," Seungkwan said, realizing what was happening.

"What? Jeonghan-hyung?" Vernon asked in surprise. "He'll say yes. How much do you bet?"

Seungkwan grinned. "How much are you willing to lose?"

"Wait. Does Jeonghan-hyung know about the confession? Do you know about it?"

"I don't but I have a feeling he does," Seungkwan said with a shrug. "Takes more than that to impress him after everything the two went through."

"Oh, it's on, then," Vernon said, sure about his leader.

"Name your price," Seungkwan said, crossing his arms as if a challenge.

"How about dinner? Go on a date with me," Vernon said with renewed confidence.

" _Vernon_." Seungkwan dropped his arms to his sides.

"I'm not ready to give you up just yet," Vernon said as another wave of explosions lit up the sky beside them, coloring Seungkwan's already beautiful eyes shades of red, green and gold. He raised their intertwined hands and cupped them with his other. He wanted this, Vernon thought. Vernon wanted Seungkwan more than anything else. And he wouldn't give up. Ever.

Seungkwan thought about it. "Fine," Seungkwan said. "But if I win, you show your song to Jihoon-hyung. I'd like to sing it."

Vernon paused, stunned. That would still be a win for him... past Jihoon's endless teasing, of course. _Ah_ , but Jihoon has other headaches he would have to deal with *cough* Soonyoung *cough*.

"Deal," Vernon said, in time for them to feel the Ferris wheel move down again.

"Vernon wrote Seungkwan a song??"

"SEOKMIN-HYUNG??" Vernon completely forgot about the other two members on the phone with them, and Mingyu's absent voice.

"And, Seungkwan rejected you," Joshua said. "I'm so sorry, bro."

"Can we hang up now?" Vernon asked, his palm on his face.

"Sure. We'll meet you guys at the gates."

"What is with today? Why did everyone had to confess today?" Vernon asked no one in particular.

"If you confess to me, I'll probably kill you," Joshua told Seokmin and Seokmin only laughed.

Seungkwan mouthed an _Oh no_ to Vernon.

 _Oh no indeed_ , Vernon thought.

"We'll see you down," Vernon said and hang up.

The rest of the ride down was quiet, but not anymore awkward, and Vernon can live with that, knowing Seungkwan wasn't his, but can be. May be. Will be.

He hoped.

He never let go of Seungkwan's hand even when they reached the ground and exited the booth, and even when met Joshua and Seokmin on their way out of the park.

Seokmin immediately shook his head at Seungkwan when the younger boy asked with eyes, then gave his hyung a sorry smile. At least Vernon got to confess, Vernon thought guiltily.

"What about the others?" Seungkwan asked.

"Jeonghan and Seungcheol have other plans," Joshua said.

Vernon wiggled his brows at Seungkwan. "As we do?"

Seungkwan punched his stomach lightly, but he laughed. "As we do. But not tonight."

"I can wait," Vernon said, bumping his shoulder against Seungkwan. "I'll keep waiting for you, just you see."

Seungkwan laughed, pulling Vernon closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written on a whim bc I knew I sucked at writing love stories, but I wanted to practice haha sorry about that sloppiness of everythign.
> 
> Loosely based on NCT Writing Prompt from KPopAnanas, except I asked for their permission to write a Verkwan version of it:  
> Jaemin plans a magical night out in an amusement park for Jungwoo and himself. At midnight on the top part of the Ferris wheel he confesses his feelings for Jungwoo, like he'd wanted to do for a long time. Jungwoo rejects him, and the wheel starts turning – but then gets stuck for hours due to mechanical failure, and they spend a night of hellish embarrassment suspended in mid-air while waiting for the wheel to get fixed.


End file.
